The Legend Lives On
by Pogy The Eternal Watcher
Summary: Post DotD, major spoilers to the game read at your own risk. Malefor is defeated and world crumbles to pieces, only one dragon can set it right but what will become of him and of a particular black dragoness. Sypro x Cynder


_The world continued to crumble, pillars of molten rock raised all around. Through all the chaos and sounds of destruction voices echoed. _

"_I think I can stop it, I think… I'm meant to." Echoed a male's voice_

"_Then I'm with you." Replied a feminine voice_

_Cynder stood, her eyes set upon Spyro as he gave her a one final gaze before closing his eyes. He slowly hovered into the air and brilliant light consuming his body. Tears beginning to flow from Cynder's eyes, no regret in her mind even at the seemingly end only three words came to her mind._

"_I love you…" she spoke tears running down her cheeks, just as the light burst from Spyro. The light blinding her, bringing on a feeling of peace and light headedness; she felt her body fall downwards, everything going black. _

_It was done the light surged all through the ruins of the world slowly pulling them back together._

Spyro felt his strength fading, his body falling limply on the ground. His eyes fell upon Cynder's unconscious form. The last three words Cynder said echoed through his mind _"I love you…"_

"No! It can't end like this, I refuse to let it!" he shouted out "Ancestors grant me strength one last time." He forced himself to his feet, moving towards her. He positioned himself over her wrapping his forelegs around her, spreading his wings and pushing upwards with his hind legs. They both were airborne; he tightly wrapped his hind legs around her making sure that she would not fall.

Upwards he flew, holding onto Cynder with all his might. He dodged large chunks of earth that were falling back into place, avoiding the sudden and violent jets of molten rock that continued to shoot up. Onwards towards the golden light high above them on the surface he flew. He felt his body grow weak once more, his grip on Cynder beginning to loosen.

"Ancestors, please just a little more strength." He prayed aloud as he desperately tried to tighten his hold of Cynder. The light above grew stronger, blinding as the sun itself. He could not bare to keep his eyes open as he collided with the blinding light.

Their forms shot out from the inner reaches of the world as the last pieces slowly fell into place. The blinding light fade and Spyro opened his eyes. Every muscle of his body felt as if fire was engulfing them, sapping him of the last of his strength. His wings becoming like paper in the wind, his grip on Cynder became limp. Both of them came flying into the ground both rolling along the grassy field.

They came to a stop only a few feet apart. Spyro opened his eyes desperately trying to lift himself onto his feet. His gaze fell upon her form laying only a few feet away from him.

"Cyn…der…" he forced out before collapsing back to the ground. "Thank the Ancestors… you're…safe…"

He fought with what was left of his might to keep himself conscious as everything began growing blurry and dim. Everything finally went black.

~***~

"_Spyro…Wake up."_

_The voice echoed through Spyro's head, that voice it was too well known to him._

"_Open your eyes young dragon…" the voice continued_

_The voice brought peace and tranquility to Spyro's mind. The same voice that brought such comfort and happiness to him so many times. _

_Spyro opened his eyes, he saw nothing but an endless dark void. It brought an odd soothing feeling to his weary form. In front of him stood one he knew for over half his life, the only true dragon father figure he had ever known, Ignitus. But it wasn't the same Ignitus he had known; he was a blueish white color instead of a fiery red, but also an attire that was also well known to him, the Chronicler had worn. Yet still the same eyes that had look upon him so many times, bringing the same comforting and understanding look._

"_Ignitus…but how? Could I be? Am I dead?"_

"_Always so many questions, I am glad you never change young dragon. No, you are not dead, far from it."_

"_But I don't understand, you were consumed in the belt of flame."_

_Ignitus released a soft chuckle "Young Dragon, have you already forgotten what I told you. When a dragon dies he does not truly leave this world."_

"_But in death you have changed."_

"_Indeed, Spyro I have been granted the honor of becoming the Chronicler of this new age."_

"_New Age? I don't understand."_

"_Ah Malefor, did not succeed in his plans to destroy the world, but his actions did forever change it."_

"_So he did bring about a new age."_

"_Yes, that is correct."_

"_Ignitus, why am I here now?"_

"_Because young dragon, there are a few things I wish to tell you."_

"_By all means."_

"_You see even though Malefor is gone your role in this world isn't over, there is still much ahead of you. But these things are much more manageable then Malefor I assure you."_

"_You mean rebuilding everything that Malefor destroyed, don't you?"_

"_Yes, you will have a role within all that. In time you know everything in store for you. I fear though there are many hardships along the way."_

"_I don't think I can do it without you Ignitus."_

_Ignitus chuckled once more "Spyro, I will always be with you, in your heart. I will continue to guide you, but in spirit. I have taught you almost everything I know."_

"_But without you I'm alone with these responsibilities that lay ahead of me without you."_

"_Spyro, you are never alone. There is one who will never leave your side, and I'm certain you know who."_

"_Cynder…"_

"_What happened to both of you was not chance Spyro. You two were meant to be separated before hatching and you two were destined to meet again years later. Both her and your destiny are forever intertwined."_

"_We were destined to be together you're saying?"_

"_Yes, I believe you two were. There will be a time for other things but now Spyro, I think both of you deserve nothing less than to be together and at peace. Namely after all you both have endured over the past five years."_

"_Ignitus." He spoke stepping closer to him._

"_Yes young dragon?"_

"_I'll miss having you around, to me you'll always be a second father." He spoke lifting himself up on his hind legs and taking hold of Ignitus's chest with his forepaws._

_Ignitus smiled placing his right claw on Spyro's back "And I will always see you as a son I never had. I am proud of what you have become."_

"_And I'll continue to make you proud I swear it."_

"_I would have it no other way young dragon. Now the time has come for you to go, I believe you have someone waiting for you." He said with a warm smile_

"_I'll miss you Ignitus."_

"_Remember, draw strength from within and always follow your heart. It will never fail you."_

_The dark became a blinding light as Igintus's form faded away_

~***~

The sound of birds chirping the crash of a nearby waterfall filled Spyro's ears. He slowly began opening his eyes seeing the evening sky glowing brilliant gold. The sweet scent of nearby blooming flowers nipped at his nose. He got to his feet and looked to the right to see Cynder still laying there. He moved over to her, smiling as he saw her chest raising up and down slowly.

_She's still here, right by my side_ He thought with a warm smile gracing his face. He rested his paw gently on her shoulder. A lite moan escaped her lips. Her eyes began to slowly open, two precious sapphire orbs meeting his amethyst ones.

"Spyro." She said

"I'm still right here Cynder, as always."

She leapt up tackling him to the ground. "Don't ever put me through that again." She stated

"No promises." He chuckled. She laid into him nuzzling his cheek with her muzzle, as she caressed his golden chest. "I'm just glad you're alright." He said wrapping his forearms around her.

"Malefor is finally gone now, after all this time we're free of him."

"So it seems, I could have never of done it without you Cynder."

She picked herself off of him and took a few steps away "Well I only helped because I wanted those chains off." She teased.

"Oh really?" he slyly said getting to his feet also "Well I don't think that's the whole reason." He pace around her, admiring her black scales glistening in the evening light "I think there was another reason; you said something back there in the core. Something I think I know what was, but you should repeat it for me in case I was mistaken" he spoke coming to a stop in front of her inching his muzzle closer to hers, gazing into her sapphire orbs.

She lowered her gaze from him, taking a deep breath "I love you." She whispered a lite blush forming on her face. She felt his paw rest on her cheek, coaxing her sapphire eyes back to his amethyst ones.

"The terror of the skies Cynder, in love with the one she once called her most hated enemy." He chuckled

"Well being chained to you and having someone come after you when in need, has to count for something right?"

"Cynder, I may have saved you but at this point I realized having you around gives me something to fight for. Even when I've been on the brink of tears and everything seeming hopeless to me; you've been right there to assure me that I'm not alone, I'm never alone only now I realize this. I love you Cynder."

"Spyro…" before she could continue Spyro silenced her by pressing his lips against hers. Her eyes widened in surprise, but nothing had ever felt so right. She closed her eyes and savored every moment of his actions. A whimper almost escaped her lips when he broke the kiss.

"Was too sloppy was it?" he joked

A wide smile grew on her face "No, it was just perfect."

"Then a fitting reward for everything."

"Now I think I would even thank Malefor for that chain." She pressed her lips against his once more. _Someone who cares about me, someone who doesn't fear me or judge me by what I've done in my past._ She pulled away from his lips. "No matter what happens, I'll never leave you."

"I wouldn't let you leave again."

"So we should be returning to Warfang I'm taking?"

"No Cynder, not yet. There will be plenty of time to get back to the others and start the task of rebuilding everything Malefor has destroyed. For now I just want to stay here with you, after all nobody deserves that more than us right now."

"I'll agree, I think Sparx and the Guardians won't mind us spending time alone together."

Spyro chuckled "Wouldn't surprise me if they thought we were gone."

"Then they'll have a surprise when we return."

"Tomorrow evening, that's when we'll go back. Sound good?"

She nodded "As long as we can still have time to ourselves once we go back in-between rebuilding."

"Of course."

"I love you Spyro."

"I love you too Cynder."

She pushed herself up from the ground taking flight hovering over him "Come on Spyro I want to see more of this valley."

"Right behind you Cynder." He called out taking flight.

~***~

Ignites sat looking into one of the many books that were keep by the chroniclers past. He turned the page. "And then the two dragons took flight into the air." He read to himself. "Going where ever their hearts would see fit." He slowly closed the book.

"And so begins a new chapter in the legend of Spyro. May your days be happy and spent free young dragon."


End file.
